Great White North
Great White North is a Gardens & Graveyards map in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It is set in the North, with a winter environment around it, with snowy areas, ice caps, mountains and villages. Description Emerging from the depths below, the Zombies are launching an out attack on the Great White North. Can they free the Yeti King and usher in a new ice age? Audio Update history Graveyard Variety Pack DLC *Night version introduced Trouble in Zombopolis: Part One DLC *Mini-Game is slightly harder for attackers (Iceblock has 6% more health) *Starting Base defender playable bounds moved further back to avoid spawn camping Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC *Adjusted plant and zombie spawns in Objective 1 *Re-positioned Turrets in objective 1 & 2 *Increased the difficulty of the mini-game for attackers Trials of Gnomus DLC *Adjusted Defender and Attacker spawn areas for Objective 1 *Removed 4 Plant Turret spawners and added 4 Zombie Gravedirt Spawners at Objective 1 *Balanced Mini-Game *Adjusted Capture Times for Objective 1 & 2 Areas *Icy Hill *Town Center *Hockey Rink *Secret Cabin *Windy Pass *Yeti King Cavern End game At the end of the game, the zombies have approximately five minutes to redirect beams of light towards the frozen Yeti King with mirrors, while the plants must try to stop them by aiming the mirrors away from the Yeti King. There are three mirrors in total, and the more mirrors there are facing the Yeti King, the quicker the Yeti King will defrost. Endings Zombie victory If the zombies manage to melt the ice, the Yeti King will be freed and will start dancing to celebrate his freedom. Plant victory If the plants manage to stop the zombies from melting the ice, the Yeti King will stay frozen as an icy tear streams down his cheek. Golden Gnome locations #This one is located in the Town Center area of the map. To the right of the area where there is a path to the teleporter is a snowman. Break the snowman by shooting it to reveal the Golden Gnome. #This one is located in the Hockey Rink area of the map. To the left of the capture point (right for the zombies) is a small cavern tunnel with a wall of ice on its left/right wall. Break the ice to reveal a secret room with the Golden Gnome inside. #This one is located in the Secret Cabin area of the map. Under the bridge leading to the garden are two ice walls. Break the right ice wall to reveal the Golden Gnome. #This one is also located in the Secret Cabin area of the map. To the right of the bridge is a large lake. Jump on the iceberg and look for a button with mushrooms on it. Shoot it to trigger it. Once triggered, the Golden Gnome will emerge in a duck float. #This one is located in the Windy Pass area of the map. To the left of the map is a large drop from the cliff. Keep looking down off the cliff until you find a lower cliff face with an icy door on the wall. Enter the door to find a secret room with the Golden Gnome inside. #This one is also located in the Windy Pass area of the map. Look for the large pit to the right of the map. There is a button on the other side of the pit. Shoot it to trigger it. A Golden Gnome will be revealed on the top of the rock to the left of it. Video Trivia *At the Icy Hill part of the map, orcas occasionally leap out of the water. *Also found in this area are large ice blocks with frozen zombies in them. On closer inspection, these zombies are actually Arctic Troopers. *There is also a Hockey Star which can be seen among the frozen Arctic Troopers. *At Windy Pass, an occasional blizzard will appear and will obscure the player's view, making them only able to see things close to them, similar to the occasional sandstorms in Sandy Sands. **The blizzard also shows another example of the new dynamic weather PopCap mentioned. *Some Arctic Troopers can be found stuck headfirst in the snow. *The name "Great White North" is often used to refer to Canada. It is therefore possible that this map may be in Canada. Category:Gardens & Graveyards maps